


if it's quite alright

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, F/F, Fingering, PWP, Smut, Strip Tease, sofie is a milf bicon and this is the natural product of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They curl together in Rowan's big bed, Rowan half in Sofie's lap. Kissing Rowan is an easy sort of delight, as is getting to run her hands over her soft skin and pull her close by the waist.[now with a second chapter]
Relationships: Sofia Bicicleta/Misty Moore | Rowan Berry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to rarepair hell i hope you enjoy your stay ;)

They curl together in Rowan's big bed, Rowan half in Sofie's lap. Kissing Rowan is an easy sort of delight, as is getting to run her hands over her soft skin and pull her close by the waist. There's an easy push-pull to it; Sofie will tug Rowan close and tip her head back to slide her tongue through her mouth and then a moment later Rowan will bite at Sofie's lower lip and push her down into the pillows. 

Rowan bruises like a peach, Sofie was delighted to discover when they first started this. Sofie had carefully sucked a little bit on Rowan's collarbone and Rowan had rolled her hips against Sofie's lap and let out this delicious little moan of pain and want. She had pulled back to find the spot already blooming with a bruise and Rowan's hands in her hair had quickly tugged her back to the soft curve of her neck. Since then, Rowan's neck has been a mess of hickeys, red and tender, but glamour magic and healing spells means that nobody gets to see the mess Sofie makes of her. (Although there are a few carefully taken photos with no identifying features in the Hidden folder on Sofie's phone for when she spends nights alone on Staten Island.)

She kisses Rowan for ages, maybe more than an hour, relishes in the slick slide of their mouths against each other and the feeling of Rowan's skin under her hands. Rowan's renewed body is younger than Sofie's, but not so young that Sofie feels creepy about wanting her. It's gratifying, too, to see Rowan in her delicate little lingerie sets when she makes her dramatic entrance from her dressing room (because Rowan is Rowan and there must always be some element of drama or reveal), looking at Sofie with the same latent heat in her eyes. There's no frills to Sofie, but Rowan still climbs in her lap and clings to her arms and makes the prettiest little noises when Sofie fucks her. 

Cracks start to form in Rowan's demeanor, her breathing coming quickly and her thighs starting to tense and squeeze together. Sofie rolls them over to prop herself on top of her and slots a leg between Rowan's thighs. Rowan bucks her hips against the weight and her head tilts back against the sheets and Sofie gets to admire her handiwork on Rowan's neck. She shifts a little to be able to work a trail of bites down Rowan's chest while keeping her leg in position for Rowan to grind on. 

Rowan whines and knits her fingers into Sofie's hair, eyes already dipping closed as Sofie presses wet kisses to her breast through the sheer blue lace of her bra. She drags her hands up Rowan's sides and over her ribcage and Rowan's back arches, pushing her chest further up into Sofie's mouth. Rowan's hips keep twitching and her fingers are restless in Sofie's hair and sliding over her upper back and she makes these sweet little noises as Sofie bites and licks at her nipples through the fabric. 

Sofie's careful and deliberate about touching Rowan, keeps her mouth steady and her grip firm. She slips one hand under Rowan to lift her off the bed to her mouth and unclips her bra, drops the mess of lace and straps over the edge of her bed. Rowan's so lovely, face flushed and eyes a little watery and Sofie just has to kiss her again, bites at the plush curve of Rowan's lips as she pulls away to continue toying with her chest. Rowan's half to writhing now and letting out a perfect stream of breathy moans and she can feel against her leg how damp Rowan's panties are getting. She presses one final sucking kiss to the side of one breast and moves back up to nose at Rowans neck, keeps one hand playing with a nipple as she sucks over an existing bruise that has Rowan's body coming off the bed as she cries out. 

"What do you want, baby?" Sofie asks, right against the shell of Rowan's ear and Rowan just whimpers and tosses her head. She stills in her ministrations and Rowan whines again, turns her head to catch Sofie's mouth in a wet desperate kiss. "Rowan, darling, what is it?" Rowan's shaking and Sofie knows she hates to humble herself enough to ask for what she wants but Sofie's extremely interested in giving Rowan exactly what she wants only when she wants it. 

Rowan grumbles a whimpery sort of moan and Sofie presses another kiss to the crook of her neck while she waits. "Fuck me," she says, finally, just barely a whisper. 

Sofie smiles against her skin and gives her a gentle kiss as a reward. "Of course, love." She kisses down the line of Rowan's sternum, gives her one last good nipping kiss at the base of her ribcage before resituating herself between Rowan's legs. Her panties are the same pale blue lace as her bra and they are, to her delight, crotchless. Sofie presses a kiss to the inside of Rowan's thigh as she slides two fingers down the center line of her cunt to part her open before sliding right inside the wet heat of her. Rowan squirms, but Sofie's got her held in place with her legs spread wide and exposed. She plants another kiss on Rowan's leg, a little lower, as she starts to fuck her fingers into her, crooking them up to rub insistently at the sensitive patch where the texture changes under her fingers. 

Looking up the line of Rowan's body is a beautiful view, and she catches Rowan's eye and winks as she drives her fingers into her one particularly cruel time. Rowan looks dizzy and lovely but she's still Rowan so she licks two fingers deliberately and moves them to play with her hard nipple. 

Two can play this game, so Sofie shoulders one of Rowan's legs to give her arm a little more room and presses a sucking kiss to her clit. Rowan moans and her hips grind up into Sofie's face and Sofie's happy to drag her tongue broadly over her as she continues to pump her fingers into the wet mess of Rowan's pussy. Rowan's sweet and easy to please like this and she cums quickly, clenching down so hard on Sofie's fingers it almost hurts and whimpering as she rolls against Sofie's tongue as she eats her out through it. Her body twitches delicately in the aftershocks and Sofie carefully starts to move her fingers again. 

"You want another one?" Sofie asks, pulling away briefly and leaving behind a trail of spit. Rowan whines and drops the arm covering her flushed face, nods and mumbles a  _ yes please _ . "Always, honey. Anything you like."


	2. put on a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm honestly this is really only M rated but it's been sitting in my drafts and i honestly don't think i need to add anything more to it to be satisfied with it as a single chapter

Rowan smoothes the black silk over her waist, twists on her toes in the mirror to give herself one final check. Sofie’s easy to impress but Rowan likes to pull out all the stops and really drive her wild when she can. Sofie would want her -  _ does  _ want her - in her ugliest sleep shirt and period panties, but there’s something luxurious for both of them when Rowan turns up her charm. And Sofie deserves luxurious, deserves satin sheets and Michelin stars and red-bottomed heels and Rowan in naughty little scraps of lace. 

Tonight’s set is a little sturdier than her usual, a black silk robe over a pale pink body suit made of sheer lace. It’s cut in a low V down to her sternum and her ass and thighs peek out of the high cut waist. She looks  _ good _ , Sofie’s going to absolutely melt when she sees her. 

Rown clicks the light off in her dressing room and swings open the double doors into her bedroom, posing carefully. Sofie’s sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed on her phone, but she immediately drops it when Rowan enters. 

“Oh,” Sofie says. Her voice is reverent and low. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed and Rowan approaches her slowly, puts a sway to her hips and lets one shoulder of her robe drop down in a little tease. “ _ Rowan.”  _ She runs a hand softly over the loose bell sleeve of the robe when Rowan is standing between her legs at the edge of the bed. “You look gorgeous.” 

Rowan rewards the compliment by leaning down to press a kiss to Sofie’s mouth. She pulls back and her red lipstick is smudged over Sofie’s face, and Sofie’s hands are still tracing over the outline of her clothes. Rowan bites back a shiver at the way her hands ghost over her, and at the heavy lidded look of pure lust Sofie’s sending her way. “All yours, darling,” Rowan says. 

“All mine,” Sofie echoes. Her eyes rip across Rowan’s body as she takes her in slowly. Rowan feels drunk on the way Sofie looks at her, the careful attention she pays. Sofie carefully pulls one end of the bow on Rowan’s robe and the fabric knot slips apart. She’s unravelling Rowan’s composure as she unwraps her and Rowan wants very badly to knot her finger in Sofie’s hair and pin her to the bed with a kiss but she doesn’t because this feeling right now rips through her body and sets her aflame. Sofie parts the robe and leans in to press a kiss to the low point of the V of the bodysuit, looking up at Rowan with dark eyes. It takes Rowan everything not to shake or move her legs at that tender touch, and for her knees to not buckle as Sofie’s hands grip the outsides of her bare thighs and slowly slide up her sides to her waist. Her mouth is still pressed against Rowan’s chest and Rowan’s breathing is very shallow with the possessive drag of Sofie’s hands over her body. 

But she stays still because this is for Sofie, for Sofie to look her fill and admire her and run her hands over Rowan’s body and take her apart just with that smouldering gaze. Rowan knows the effort it takes to leave herself vulnerable to Sofie will be paid back to her in spades. 

Sofie stands, so close and in Rowan’s space, and now Rowan has to look up at her as she pushes the black fabric of the robe off her body. Rowan can feel how hard her nipples are against the fabric of what’s left and she’s covered in goosebumps. Sofie’s hands slide down the bare expanse of Rowan’s back and she fights off the shivers again because when her warm palms are pressed against the small of her back Sofie uses them to pull Rowan to her and catches her mouth in a wet kiss. 

Rowan finally lets herself touch Sofie, presses their bodies together and clutches at the well-defined muscle of Sofie’s biceps. She licks into Sofie’s mouth and their tongues play against each other. Sofie’s hands are still running over her body and Rowan feels  _ wild _ at the sensation. The kiss breaks and Rowan gets to watch the beautiful wicked smile on Sofie’s face as her hands smooth over the fabric over her stomach and up her chest to squeeze at her chest. Rowan moans, not even exaggerating; it’s been long minutes of being watched and unwrapped and to finally be touched is perfect. She’s wet already and Sofie’s barely even touched her and she surges back up to kiss Sofie again desperately. 

“Oh,  _ baby _ ,” Sofie says against her mouth between kisses and her hands are warm on Rowan’s skin. “You look so lovely. So beautiful, all dressed up for me. I want to look at you for hours and I know you’d let me if I asked. You’re so good for me, honey, so sweet.” Rowan whines against her mouth and hardly notices when Sofie undoes the ties to her lingerie, just presses her body closer to her. “I love seeing you like this, all pretty and just for me. Luckiest woman alive to get this view, my own private show.” She ducks to kiss along Rowan’s jawline and bites at the curve of her neck and Rowan’s legs and insides feel like jelly. 

Sofie sits back down on the bed and pulls Rowan into her lap, still making a mess of her neck. Rowan does what she can, which is to grind her hips down against nothing and cling to the strong span of Sofie’s shoulders. Tonight's going to be just divine.


End file.
